tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide
History Before the war, Ironhide served on Cybertron’s security forces. That was how he eventually came to be in Optimus Prime’s core group. When the war started, Ironhide turned away from Megatron’s offer. It was one of the rare times he actually walked away from a fight. He soon found himself among Optimus’ forces and was more than happy to join up. “Trust me, Optimus, you’re going to need my help.” he told the Autobot leader. He quickly became the Autobot’s Weapons Specialist, time and again proving his skill in combat and knowledge of all kinds of weaponry. He soon became Optimus Prime’s personal bodyguard, a role Ironhide takes very seriously. Once on Earth, he found the humans strange. But, he found a kindred spirit in William Lennox, becoming the Lennox family guardian. But a mere two years after arriving on Earth, one of his worst fears came to pass: Optimus Prime had been killed by Megatron, and he was too late to stop it. It tore at his Spark to see his dear friend and leader fall, and when word came that the Autobot’s first human ally, Sam Witwicky, had discovered a way to resurrect the fallen leader, Ironhide stopped at nothing to ensure that it would happen. The joy in his Spark as Optimus quite literally rose from the dead was overshadowed by the imminent threat to Earth and its unsuspecting Sun. After Optimus Prime destroyed the Solar Harvester and the Fallen, Ironhide vowed to never let Optimus fall again, even if he had to sacrifice his own Spark to save his leader. He would gladly do so, knowing it was a just cause. Current Happenings In 2023 a young woman named Victoria Marcus was discovered as she tried to help save Ultra Magnus from dying after Megatron ran him through with his cyber claw. Barely a week later the red head was found again by Wheeljack and brought to NEST base New Jersey after she had been attacked by a Decepticon. It was then discovered she had a shard of the Allspark lodged in her throat and to attempt to remove it would kill her. Wheeljack agreed to become her guardian, but over time and after much interaction with Ironhide, the gruff Weapons Specialist began to look on her as the daughter he never had, and as such became fairly protective of and very proud of Victoria. Personality Ironhide is, in a word: Gruff. As his name implies, he is a tough-as-nails, rough-and-tumble, straight forward, gung ho old bot, and he’s certainly not afraid to show a Decepticon, any Decepticon, what for. He is also the last bot you’ll see back down, let alone run from a fight. But when you do see him run for cover, you best be running for all your worth in the same direction, preferably in front of him. Inwardly however, Ironhide is truly a soft Spark. He often takes younger warriors under his wing to teach them a thing or twelve about combat and weapons. He did this with Sideswipe as well as Bumblebee. He doesn’t mind mentoring the younger bots, especially when his hard lessons end up meaning the difference between life or death for them. It warms his Spark when someone calls him ‘Uncle Ironhide’ as he feels like the gruff old uncle to a number of the younger Autobots. Like his good friend and leader, Optimus Prime, he is a staunch protector of the innocent, despite his short temper and trigger happy nature. Above all he is a bot of his word, and his honesty, however brutal it may seem to some, is one thing he prides himself on. Along with his fighting prowess of course. Quotes Relations Ironhide is the Lennox family Guardian currently, protecting William Lennox, his wife Sara, and their daughter Annabelle. Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Sparkmate: Chromia *Adoptive Daughter: Victoria Marcus Friends *Optimus Prime *Ratchet *Jazz *Bumblebee *Sideswipe *William Lennox Neutrals * Enemies *Megatron *Starscream *Barricade *Most Decepticons. Strengths and Skills Ironhide’s greatest strength would have to be his physical strength and toughness. His heavier dense alloy armor makes him very difficult to bring down. Add to that his shear stubbornness and determination and it’s easy to see why Optimus chose Ironhide as both Weapons Specialist and personal Bodyguard. He is also deadly accurate with virtually any long ranged weapon, and carries quite an arsenal on him. Ironhide specializes in urban combat, and despite his mass, he’s very quick and agile, utilizing tight spaces to his best advantage and leaving opponents with no room to maneuver or escape his relentless onslaught. Weaknesses and Flaws His one weakness is quite probably his stubbornness. He refuses to relent and often does things his own way, much to the chagrin of Optimus and the other Autobots. While he can generally be relied upon, his bull-headedness has gotten him into more scrapes than he would likely admit. That and he has always had a weakness for high powered weaponry. If Ironhide has a fatal flaw, it would probably be his relentless pursuit of fighting Decepticons. He won’t give up fighting. Period. He’s an old warhorse who has seen more than his share of combat, and despite seeing so many friends and fighting companions die, he still fights on relentlessly. Perhaps somewhere within his Spark lurks the desire to die in combat and see his old friends again on the other side. Fears: *Failing in his duties to Optimus Prime. *Losing the war with the Decepticons. *Dying a pointless death. Weapons While Ironhide uses a variety of weaponry, his two arm mounted cannons are nearest and dearest to his Spark. On his right arm sits a Radial Missile Launcher that fires ‘Smart’ Plasma Warheads at a rate of three per second with a range of 1.5 miles. On his left arm he carries a Solar Accelerator Fission Cannon that fires 6 kilojoules per second with a range of 0.8 miles. He can combine these two cannons into a mega-bazooka he’s dubbed his “Invitation” which can breach even the densest siege defenses. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information Holoform Appearance: Sam Elliot (Ghostrider) Holoform Name: Michael Andrew Cullen Holoform Height: 6 feet 2 inches tall Optic Color: Blue Body Color: Black Alternate Mode: Black 2006 GMC Topkick C6500 pickup truck Distinguishing Features: Large lethal cannons mounted on each arm Scars/Pin Stripes: Many old battle scars over both arms shoulders, and chest. Dialogue Text Color: color=black #000000 Custom Title: Autobot Master-At-Arms Tech Specs/Stats: Strength: 8 Intelligence: 6 Speed: 5 Endurance: 9 Rank: 8 Courage: 9 Firepower: 6 Skill: 5 Category:Canon Characters